


You Smother Me, Deerest

by LittleKnownArtist



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bisexual Vaggie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, belly bulge, from dick okay yeah i wrote that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/LittleKnownArtist
Summary: PwpAlastor and Vaggie's first time brings about some interesting information. Turns out the short jokes have always been meant as flattery.
Relationships: Alastor/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Slight Alastor/Charlie Magne, Slight Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Vaggie/Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	You Smother Me, Deerest

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me, okay.  
> Probably ooc but eh. 
> 
> Title is read "You S **moth** er Me, **Deer** est
> 
> Because moth? Deer? Get it?

"Dear, you need to relax," Alastor told the tiny moth demoness beneath him.

"I am relaxed..." she mumbled in reply, words muffled by the hands covering her face. He had to admit, this rare, shy side to Vaggie was plenty adorable, but that was pushed aside due to the fact that her body was far too tight around his member, or rather, the half he could push within her. If she really had worked as a prostitute in life, it would seem that she still reacted differently when the intercourse was with one she fancied.

"Oh, really?" He teased, voice low and breathy against the side of her face. To his amusement, her body clenched tighter around his length for just a moment. Now, that wouldn't do. He kissed against her cheek, trailing down her jaw and into the crook of her neck, hot and wet. It was a bit of a bend for him, since this little moth was so much smaller than the deer. He very nearly smothered her with the sheer difference in their heights and mass. He hummed soothingly into the side of her throat, tasting the skin there and letting one hand feel its way down her body. He pressed into her ribs feeling each just beneath the skin. He felt her shiver with his gentle circling around her navel--somewhere she was obviously sensitive. Her breathing hitched when his hand stroked her thigh, back and forth, before it settled on the place they were connected.

He sat back up, watching her chew her lip as his thumb began to rub slow circles into her clit. He added an incremental amount of pressure and she began to squirm beneath him. Her hands fell away from her eye and missing eye, curling into little loose fists above her head although her eye remained closed. His free hand held her hip and adjusted their position, subtly sinking himself deeper within her now that he felt her body relaxing. He slowly began to ease in and out as his finger circled her clit in quicker rotations.

She began to whimper and squirm more as he pressed in deeper, faster, and he noticed how wonderfully slick she felt. It made a pleasant warmth bloom in his chest, feeling her becoming more slick and relaxed.

"How's that feel, darling?" He said when he noticed he was able to fully sheath himself within her tiny body.

"Wha?" She asked breathily although she looked down to see the answer for herself. Her sweet face flushed a darker shade of red when she realized what he meant.

"Shut up, you bastard..." she whined, but her words held no bite, "just go, okay?"

"As you wish," he chuckled, leaning forward to grasp her wrists and thrust in earnest. Vaggie let out a startled sound which trailed into a moan as she locked her legs around his waist. He was so much larger than her, but he was still so thin. Alastor answered her with a moan of his own, low and staticky. His body felt hot and he adored the sweet little cries from the moth, and how tightly her legs tried to hold him.

His hands released her wrists and trailed up her arms to her sides again as he sat back a little. He held her ribs, watching her breasts jar with their motions. He never had understood the appeal of breasts, he still didn't even as he gently cupped one. They were soft, he supposed, but he didn't understand how that would appeal more than the softness of legs, of tummies, of squishy little cheeks. His own nipples were sensitive, he thought, as he rolled Vaggie's between his knuckles. He was male though, and so why the specific interest in breasts if all sexes could have these sensitive bits? It was likely one of those things he would never understand.

He gripped tightly to her hips again, adjusting their positions. Vaggie evidently enjoyed the new angle of his thrusts, judging from the high keen she gave him, along with her hands scrabbling for purchase along his arms. They gripped tightly into his sheets instead, and Alastor groaned at the sight of her so enjoying the moment. What a lovely, tiny thing she was. His eyes trailed her body, watching it twitch with pleasurable tension, when he noticed something odd. There, in her lower belly.

"What's..." he trailed off. His hips haulted, flush against Vaggie's and pressed fully within her.

"Hey..." she whined, sounding annoyed with the pause in his motions. She bucked her hips to try to regain some friction, but Alastor squeezed her hips tighter.

"Hold still," he commanded, licking his lips. There was a curiousity in his tone and Vaggie looked at him, before following his gaze to her belly. Between her hips, she must have noticed it as well, because she gave a little squeak. Her face flushed more brightly again. A slight bulge protruded out from below her navel, something strange he had not noticed before.

"Is that...?" On a hunch, he pulled out a little ways, watching the small lump in her belly disappear. He slowly, slowly eased back in, watching as the bulge reappeared and shifted with every centimeter he pressed inside the tiny moth demoness.

"Well, well, well! Would you look at that!" He chuckled. He pressed his hand firmly into the bulge to confirm, a thrill running through him when he could feel the pressure on the head of his cock. Vaggie liked the pressure too, gasping as she watched. He lifted his hand away and chuckled darkly as he slid out to just the tip.

"Oh my sweet, sweet darling. You're so small, but you see how well--"

"Oh my god shut up!"

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're the smallest partner I've ever had but you are oh so accommodating for m--"

"Holy fuck, Al!" She squealed, "you can't have a size kink! You're supposed to be ace!"

"Whoever--" he said with a grunt as he slammed back inside of her, making her gasp and arch her back, "got to be the judge of what I can or can't have?"

The question was rhetorical, but even if it weren't, Alastpr suspected there would be no way for Vaggie to answer it apart from gasps and whines as he began to thrust himself deep and hard within her. As much as he wasn't interested in certain physical aspects of sex, watching a partner lose themselves to pleasure gave him a certain amount of pride in himself, and Vaggie's helpless cries and hands tightly fisting the sheets was doing something wonderful for him. He growled possessively as Vaggie bit into the back of her hand with a particularly hard stroke.

His low static was beginning to crackle more, and his back was beginning to twinge, so he knew he would not last much longer, nor would he be in any shape to finish her off. He slowed his thrusts for a moment, and the two of them tried to catch their breaths.

"May I change positions?"

"Wha? Oh yeah sure. Tired?" She asked, panting. He didn't answer.

"Roll over, sweetheart." He pulled out and rolled Vaggie before she got the chance to understand what he'd said.

"There we are," he said, lifting her hips and chest up. Vaggie rested her hands against the headboard. Alastor wrapped an arm around her ribs, pulling her back flush against his chest. He needed to adjust their legs quite a bit, as Vaggie was simply too short for their heights to work out.

"Ah, such a good girl," he mumbled against her hair as he wrapped his other hand around her, spreading her lips and teasing her clit.

"Don't you dare, bastard," she gave in mock annoyance. Alastor's grin widened, slowly rubbing his head against her slick entrance. She was _dripping_. He could feel the slick dripping down both their legs. He shifted his hips, pressing just the tip within her.

"You're such an aggressive little thing. Have I ever told you that I love how--" he thrust in, hard, "--fiesty you are?"

"Ah! Y-you might h-h-have..." her voice was trembling, breathy. Alastor had begun to stroke against her clit once again. He leaned down with an urge to mark him this tiny, pleasured thing. His teeth pressed against her shoulder.

"Don't bite!" She gasped, a genuine warning.

"Right," he agreed. Vaggie had hinted that while Charlie may enjoy his proclivity towards biting, she did not. He kissed her shoulder instead. Without anything more to stop them, he took up his previous pace again. He had easier access to her clit in this position, and he could achieve sharper cries from Vaggie with the extra stimulation. He could also feel himself moving inside her. He could feel his own member moving inside this tiny demoness right through her muscle and skin. That thought sent a shiver up his spine which he adored.

"Al, oh my...fuck..." she began to mumble.

"Good girl, wonderful tiny little thing, you're so lovely," he mumbled in some sort of reply as they both got close. He felt her back arch and her insides began to clamp on him. She held her breath, her climax coming in a silent scream. Alastor rubbed continuously at her clit to drag it out as he used that tighter feeling to race to his own end. He felt Vaggie slack in his arms while he was still riding out his own orgasm, making a lovely white mess of her insides. He set his chin on her head to come down, breathing heavily for several seconds before dragging their sweaty bodies to the side and laying down.

* * *

So, Alastor was the type to fall asleep immediately after sex. Men were just like that, probably? Maybe that's why she preferred sex with girls. Vaggie supposed she didn't mind, he had taken the time to make sure she'd cum, after all. Which was a great deal more than she could say for any other men she'd slept with. And he _was very_ good. Not that she would tell him that, as big as his ego already was. Surprisingly good, considering he was asexual, and by his own admission had only slept with three other people. Just casually, he had mentioned, never being in a romantic relationship before joining with Charlie and herself. Although the fact he'd slept with Husk in the past made her really wonder about their odd relationship.

She untangled herself from his near-vicelike grip and stumbled into his bathroom to clean up. When she turned to flush the toilet, she saw a the dozen beady eyes of baby alligators staring up at her from the bathtub. She slowly backed out of the room. Of course the magical house in Alastor's radio tower wouldn't come close to normal. Of course.

"Um," she began, seeing that Alastor was awake again, even if his hair was messy and he looked sort of dazed from sleep, "you have crocodiles in your tub."

"Alligators," he corrected, shielding his eyes from where Vaggie stood, still nude. She rolled her eye and sat back down, covering herself a bit with the sheet.

"Marinette's most recent clutch was very nearly completely picked off by that damned pelican, so I'll be raising what's left of them until they're big enough to fend one off." He stretched, seeing that she was now somewhat decent. He had just touched and seen all of her naked body, why was it bothering him now?

"Oh yes, your little contraption has been blinking most of the night, it's been distracting," he said, handing her phone over. She had a text? The only person who ever texted her was...

Her cheeks heated.

"Oh no."

She saw Alastor's ears twitch in a silent question.

"It's Charlie."

"Is everything alright with the Hotel?"

"Yeah, it's just, ugh..." she showed him her phone screen.

 **Charlie, 10:13PM:** So how did the date go with Al? ;-)

Alastor's brow scrunched, as if he were confused.

"Is there some information to glean from the smiley face?"

Vaggie rubbed her temple. Right. He refused to learn Emojis or Emoticons.

"It's a winky face, an innuendo."

"So I see," he hummed, smirk stretching, "and what are you going to tell her?"

"She'll want details. Explicit details."

"So give her details. If it's Charlie, I don't mind her knowing."

"Yeah, because she'll see for herself what you're like soon enough," she chuckled to herself. Alastor snorted.

"And what makes you so sure of that, darling?"

Vaggie raised a brow, smiling knowingly at Alastor.

"Because she's Charlie. She's fucking adorable."

"How right you are!"

"And combined with being part succubus, she can charm the pants off pretty much anyone she wants."

"...she is quite charming."

"And adorable."

"Which we've established! She's such a wonderful little thing," Alastor said, suddenly reaching around Vaggie's waist and pulling her flush against him.

"Though not as little as you." Vaggie frowned. She could feel through the sheet that Alastor was hardening again.

"You really _do_ have a size kink, don't you?" Alastor didn't respond, but he pressed his lips gently against Vaggie's.

"You're just too tall is all," Vaggie rolled her eye. He was at least a foot taller than the average human man. There was no way he was that tall in life.

"Perhaps, but it's all the better to smother you," he said, _smothering_ her face with kisses as she began to giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Alastor is ace but I headcanon he probably dated girls while he was alive because it was the 20s and that's what people did and he wanted to look as "average" as possible to keep a low profile. He's not exactly interested in Husk, but eh. Ir happened a few times. Husker is a real pal.


End file.
